You Can Never Go Home Again
by Newbie83
Summary: What was Sarah's life really like when she returned from the Labyrinth? A look at how things might have been.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events of last night. Her head still spun with images of the Labyrinth: the glitter, the walls, the goblins, her new friends, and of course, the Goblin King. It was all crazy enough to make her believe it was just a dream-the result of too much make believe and play rehearsals in the park. When she looked at her clothes crumpled on the floor and saw the dirt stains smeared across her shirt and pants, she knew it wasn't a dream. She had really wished away her baby brother, and she had really left the world she lived in to get him back.

Sarah could feel that a change had taken place within her overnight. When she looked at her toys and the fairy tale books that lined her shelves, she no longer felt the sense of satisfaction and happiness their sight usually inspired. Instead she felt embarrassed for holding on to them for so long, when many girls her age were becoming interested in boys, make up, and clothes. "It's time for a change", Sarah said aloud, to no one in particular. With that, she got out of bed, got dressed for the day, and went down to breakfast. It was a Saturday, so she was the last person to come downstairs. Her stepmother Irene looked at her with a wary expression and asked, "What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Sarah felt a little pang of guilt when she thought about the way she had treated Irene the night before, so she responded as nicely as she could. "I'll just have some cereal this morning. I think I'm going to clean out my room today and get rid of a lot of my stuff, and I want to get an early start." Irene looked surprised at this statement, and looked at Sarah's father Robert as if to say, "Who is this girl, and what has she done with Sarah?" Robert put down the paper he was reading and asked, "What brought this on? You love your things; why would you want to get rid of them?" Sarah couldn't think of an explanation that would satisfy her parent's curiosity without telling them the entire story of what happened while they were out, so she simply repeated what she said in her bedroom: "It's time for a change." With that, she poured herself a bowl of corn flakes, sat down at the kitchen table, and tried to ignore the looks that Irene and Robert were giving her.

After breakfast Sarah found a few garbage bags and made her way back up to her room. She decided that she could donate most of the stuffed animals and books to the local Good Will, so she packed as many of them as she could into the bags and stacked them outside her door. She then went through her clothes and got rid of the things she had out grown, not just physically but emotionally as well. Cleaning out her room took her all morning and most of the afternoon, but when she was finished she had an undeniable sense of satisfaction and a lot more closet space. "I'll get dad or Irene to take me to Good Will tomorrow after church so I can get rid of most of these bags, and the rest can go to the dump" Sarah thought, as she went downstairs for dinner. "I should also think about getting some more clothes, since I've severely depleted my wardrobe."

Robert and Irene looked surprised when Sarah ran her hand over Toby's head as she made her way to her seat at the table, but they weren't about to ask her about the change that had taken place in the past twenty four hours; There was no way they were going to question their good luck. After they asked the blessing, Sarah smiled at Irene and asked, "Will you please pass the potatoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few weeks were hard for Sarah. In some ways, she had made a lot of positive changes in her life. She was dressing more like the girls her age, she was nicer to her parents and Toby, and she was starting feel more like an adult. She could only attribute these changes to her experience in the Labyrinth, but she also felt an emptiness that seemed to grow when she thought about the things she had seen there. She couldn't talk to any of her friends about it. Who would believe her? They would think she was crazy or it was all some sort of dream, and she couldn't deal with the frustration that would bring.

Ordinary life held no thrill for her. After meeting monsters, fairies, and goblins, and being dropped inside an oubliette by a bunch of disembodied hands, how could she get excited about going to a school dance or hanging out at the mall?

Something else had been awakened in Sarah too; it was the deliciously painful feeling of a new crush, all at once giddy and heart shattering at the same time. She didn't want to admit it at first, and she tried to ignore it when she first felt it, but there was no denying it now that it had completely taken hold: She was in love with Jareth, the Goblin King. She spent many nights thinking about the ball she had gone to when she bit into the peach, and how she hadn't been able to think of anything other than finding _him_ as she made her way through the crowded ball room. She remembered how she felt when they finally came face to face, and he had put his hand on her waist to guide her through a dance she didn't know she knew. His eyes were like magnets holding her gaze, and if it hadn't been for her love of Toby and the need to get him back in time, she could have danced with Jareth forever. When she had made her way to the castle and spoken the words necessary to save Toby, she only did it out of a sense of duty to her brother. The look of hurt on Jareth's face had been enough to do her in, and she realized for the first time how powerful love could make someone. All the changes that she made when she went back to her world were not enough to make her forget about the Goblin King, or the offer he had made her. "But was he serious?" Sarah wondered again and again, every night as she tossed and turned while trying to go to sleep. "Did he really want me to love him, and was he trying to say that he loved me?"

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer. Finally, when the question was too much for her to take, she got out of bed and went to her vanity mirror. She didn't know what to do to get Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus to come back, but she wasn't going to give up trying until she found a way.

"Hoggle, are you there?" Sarah whispered, not wanting to wake up Robert or Irene. No change appeared in the mirror. She thought of what Hoggle had said to her the night she got back from the Labyrinth, and she changed her approach. "Hoggle, I need you." There was a slight shimmer in the glass, and before Sarah knew it, Hoggle was sitting on her bed behind her.

"Well, that didn't take long", he laughed, as she ran to give him a hug. "What could you need from me this soon?" "Hoggle", Sarah said, kneeling to look him in the eye, "I want you to take me back to the Labyrinth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You want me to do WHAT?" Hoggle exclaimed, visibly taken aback. "Please, keep your voice down!" Sarah whispered, glancing at her door and listening to see if her parents were awake.

"We risked our lives to get you out of the Labyrinth, and now you want to go back?" Hoggle asked, still looking incredulous. "I don't think I can help you do that. Why on earth would you want to go through that again?"

Sarah sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "I've been thinking about what happened, and I've come to realize I made a few mistakes. I'm trying to make them right."

Hoggle looked at her for a moment, and then seemed to understand what she was saying. "You regret how things ended with Jareth, don't you?" he asked, as he stood up and walked toward the window. Sarah was a bit surprised at her transparency, but she was relieved that she didn't have to explain everything. Hoggle was quiet for a few minutes, and then he turned back to face her. "What exactly happened between the two of you when you left all of us in the throne room?"

It was Sarah's turn to be silent, and she wondered how much she should tell him. "I came face to face with Jareth, and he offered my dreams to me again, only this time he asked me to love him and promised to be my slave."

Hoggle shook his head sadly. "Do you really think he was in love with you, and not just trying to win? Why would you trust anything he said?"

"He never lied to me while I was in the Labyrinth. Yes, he cheated and he tried to distract me from saving Toby, but he never lied. I also remember how he looked when I told him he had no power over me; No one could miss the sadness in his eyes." Sarah thought again of his expression when he threw the crystal in the air, and she felt remorse for being the one to cause him pain. "Please Hoggle, I have to find out if he really has feelings for me, and if there is any way to repair the relationship. You have to help me!"

Hoggle looked at her, then heaved a sigh of defeat. He could tell how important this was to her, but he still didn't like the idea. "I will help you go back, but Sarah, be warned: You need to find out everything while you are there, because I won't help you do this again. You were the first person to ever consider me a friend, and for that I am thankful, but I don't like the idea of you and him together, and I don't support your decision."

"However it has to be", Sarah replied, relieved that he would help her this one time. Hoggle held out his hand and beckoned her to his side. When she took his hand in hers he said, "Hold on tight", and before Sarah could blink she felt herself being pulled through the air so fast she could hardly breathe.

The trip only took seconds, although it felt much longer, and when they reached the Labyrinth they stopped so suddenly that Sarah lost her balance and landed on her knees. "Well, we're here", Hoggle said, gesturing to the outer walls of the giant maze. The sun was just rising over the hills, much like the first time she entered the Labyrinth, and the beams covered everything in a rosy glow.

Catching her breath at the sight of what lay before her, Sarah felt excited and scared all at once. She knew she couldn't stand there forever surveying the scenery however, so she smiled at Hoggle and said, "Well, come on!" and skipped down the hill toward the door that would let her into the Labyrinth. Hoggle shook his head and followed at a much slower pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sarah stared up at the door which lead into the Labyrinth, and tried to find a way to make it open. When she heard Hoggle come to a stop behind her, she turned to him and asked, "How do you make it open?" Hoggle shrugged and said, "I really don't know. The Labyrinth has to want you to come inside, otherwise you can't get in." As he said these words, the door opened of its own accord, and Sarah gasped in amazement. "Do you think it remembers me?" she asked, looking dumbfounded at Hoggle. "Who knows? Anything is possible here", he replied.

Sarah and Hoggle stepped through the opening, and Sarah immediately began walking to her right. "I know the Labyrinth is always changing, but at least I have some idea as to where I'm going this time", she said, looking for the place where she met the worm.

"Uh, actually, the Labyrinth only changes when someone is trying to win back a child", Hoggle said, looking at the ground. "WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed, coming to a complete stop. "That's not fai…" She stopped herself before she could finish her favorite complaint from childhood.

"No one ever said Jareth played fair", returned Hoggle. Sarah began walking again, and she contemplated what Hoggle said. "What if everything had been a game to him?" she thought to herself. "What if he didn't mean what he said?"

When she found a spot that looked like the place she met the worm, she stopped and examined the wall, hoping to see him. There wasn't a trace of the friendly little guy to be found, and Sarah wondered if he still lived there. Turning back to the opposite wall, she walked toward it until she found the opening she was looking for. Hoggle stopped her before she could start walking to her right.

"You know, if you go to the left, you can go straight to the castle."

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't found the worm, because right now she wanted to kill him. "Wow, if I would have known that, I certainly wouldn't have needed all thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth!" she exclaimed, and started walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"True, but you wouldn't have become friends with me, Ludo, or Sir Didymus either", Hoggle reminded her. "Speaking of your other friends, would you like to see them before you go to the castle? You don't have a deadline to meet this time, so it couldn't do any harm. I know they would want to see you."

Sarah thought about it for a minute, and then agreed. She had missed seeing the lovable monster and the valiant fox, and she thought seeing them again might steel her nerves before she went to the castle. When they reached another opening in the wall, Hoggle took her hand and lead her through it.

"Thankfully Sir Didymus doesn't live in that dreadful bog anymore, and Ludo stays with him most of the time. When he isn't off getting lost that is", Hoggle added, shaking his head at some memory Sarah wasn't privy to.

They were now walking through the woods, and when they came to a clearing they saw a quaint little house set back in the trees. Hoggle walked to the door and knocked three times.

"Who goes there?" a familiar voice hailed from behind the door. "It's Hoggle, and I've brought a friend", Hoggle answered, rolling his eyes at Sir Didymus' ever present formality. The door sprang open, and Sir Didymus leapt out to greet them. "My lady!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sarah laughed and caught Sir Didymus in a hug. "It's so good to see you My Lady, but tell me: What brings you back to this land? Poor Toby isn't in trouble again is he?" Sarah could see that he was becoming ready for a daring quest, so she quickly put his mind at ease. "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm here of my own accord this time. How have you been?" She hoped by deflecting the attention from herself, Sir Didymus would not question her further as to the purpose of her visit. Her hopes would not be realized.

"I have been fine My Lady, but why would you want to come back to the Labyrinth?" he asked, giving her the same look Hoggle had given her when she first told him of her desire to return. Sarah sighed and tried to think of the best way to explain the situation.

"When I talked to Jareth for the last time, he said some things that I didn't understand, and now I want to have them cleared up."

"Ah!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, looking hopeful once again. "You wish to get into the castle to see the king! That probably won't be easy, and you will need someone to fight for you!" Sarah was relieved that Sir Didymus had a one track mind, and that he didn't feel the need to press the issue. She didn't want him to get hurt however, so she simply said, "I will try to have an audience with the king, and if I'm not allowed inside, I will go home. There will be no need for a fight." Sir Didymus looked disappointed, and with a wave of his staff he replied, "Well, should you need me, I will be honored to serve you in any way that I can!"

"Thank you good sir!" Sarah answered with a laugh. Hoggle looked around the house and asked, "Where is Ludo? He hasn't gotten lost again, has he?" As if he had heard his name, Ludo appeared at the window. "Sarah back!" he exclaimed, as she ran out to meet him.

Of all her friends from the Labyrinth, Sarah thought Ludo was the most fun to hug. There was something comforting in hugging his big, soft body, and the way his long arms wrapped completely around her. She breathed a sigh as she pressed her face into his fur, and loved how he always smelled of fresh air and nature. When she finally let him go she said, "I've missed you so much! How do you like living with Sir Didymus? Does he protect you from getting into trouble?"

"Didymus good friend", Ludo said with a nod. Sarah smiled and gave his arm a pat. "I'm glad to hear it."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus stepped outside to join them. "How would you like a little more company on your way to see the king?" Hoggle asked, gesturing to their two friends.

"That would be great!" Sarah replied. "It will be like old times!" She grabbed Ludo's hand and looked at Hoggle and Sir Didymus. "Are you ready?"

Sir Didymus poked his head into the house and called, "Ambrosius! Come here! We're off to the Goblin City!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The four friends walked in companionable silence until Sarah said, "Wow, the Labyrinth sure is nice when you're not racing against a clock!" Hoggle gave a smirk and retorted, "It gets nicer the further you are from the Goblin City."

Sarah didn't miss meaning behind his words, but she didn't want to address it in front of Sir Didymus and Ludo. She wished Hoggle wasn't so opposed to her seeing Jareth again-not only because she hated to feel she was disappointing him, but it also did nothing to help her overcome her nerves. Looking straight ahead she replied, "I'm sure the Goblin City has some nice and interesting sights to offer as well." Hoggle's only reply was a snort.

Turning to Sir Didymus, Sarah asked, "So, have you had any quests to go on lately? How do you feel without a bridge to protect?" Sir Didymus sighed. "Sadly, there have not been any quests to complete or foes to overcome since you've been gone. When I lived in the bog I would have the occasional goblin to face while guarding my bridge, but now I feel as if I have no purpose. Oh that there was a battle I could join!" Ambrosius made a noise as if he didn't agree, and Sir Didymus gave his reins a shake.

"I'm sure you will find some worthy cause to fill your time", Sarah told him, and she felt a little guilty; After all, she was the reason he didn't have a bridge anymore.

By now they had reached the outer walls of the Goblin City, and Sarah could see that the same guard was still sleeping beside the entrance. "How does this guy keep a job?" she wondered, as she quietly opened the door and let herself and her friends inside. She was relieved to find that the giant robotic goblin was nowhere in sight, and saw that the goblins were going about their everyday business, barely noticing her as she walked by. It really was a civilized city when the residents weren't trying to keep someone out, with vendors selling fruits and vegetables to passersby, and goblins going in and out of shops and homes. All the normalcy of the city did little to help her fears of when she got to the castle however; she still wondered if she would be able to see the king, and if so, would she be able to ask him what she wanted to know?

Sarah was lost in thought by the time they reached the fountain outside the castle door, and she jumped when Hoggle touched her arm.

"This is where we must leave you", he said, looking sad but trying his best to hide it. Sarah gave him a smile, got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much for your help", she whispered in his ear. When she pulled back Hoggle reached up to place a hand on her shoulder. "I will always be your friend, and I hope we will see each other again…should you need me." Sarah smiled at the familiar words.

Sir Didymus jumped from his noble steed and gave a low bow. "Good luck fair maiden, and please call on me should you need my help!"

"I most certainly will. Thank you so much!" Sarah replied, doing her best curtsey. She then looked up at Ludo. She saw the sad, knowing look on his face, and she gave him a big hug. "I know this is another goodbye, but maybe we will see each other again someday", she said, hoping that "someday" would be sooner rather than later. "Goodbye Sarah", was all Ludo could say.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah turned and walked to the large door of the castle. The guard in front looked at her and asked, "What is the purpose of your visit?"

"My name is Sarah, and I wish to see the king", she answered, and crossed her fingers that the guard would let her in. "Oh, it's you. Well, go right on in. The king is in the throne room", the guard replied, much to Sarah's surprise. The door opened and she entered the castle, trying to remember which way she went when she had been there to save Toby. She had been in such a hurry she hadn't paid much attention to where she was going, so now she was a little confused. Thankfully another guard saw her hesitate in front of the stairs, and he pointed to the left. "The throne room is that way."

"Thank you", Sarah replied, and slowly climbed the steps. Her heart beat faster the closer she got to the top, and all too soon she reached a set of large double doors. "I can't believe I'm really doing this", she said to herself, as she gave a tentative knock. At first she thought she knocked too softly, because she didn't hear a reply. Right when she raised her arm to knock again, she heard the strong, rich voice she would know anywhere say, "You may enter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah paused outside the throne room doors, took a deep breath, and pushed them open. Her eyes surveyed the familiar room: sunken floor, bits of cloth and debris littering the area, and the large round throne on which the Goblin King was now reclining. Her breath caught in her throat as she took him in. He was wearing a white poet's shirt open at the collar, with grey pants tucked into black boots. His leg was resting carelessly over the right arm of the throne, and he had a bored look on his face. She had thought when she finally saw him again, she would know exactly what she wanted to say, but to her dismay she found that her mind had gone blank at the sight of him. Thankfully, Jareth didn't wait for her to speak first.

"So, what brings you to my Labyrinth for the second time?" he asked, still looking bored.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me. How did you know I was coming?" Sarah replied, when she finally found her voice. Jareth raised an eye brow and gave a wry smile. "Did you think you could run around in my kingdom and escape my notice? What kind of king do you take me for?"

"Oh", was all Sarah could say. She should have figured he would know when she entered his realm. "You didn't answer my question Sarah. Why are you here?" Jareth was now standing and walking toward her. He walked slowly but deliberately. Not like an animal stalking his prey like before, but as one would approach an equal.

"I came here to ask you about the offer you made me when we last met." When he heard this, Jareth stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "If you recall, you rejected that offer when you told me I had no power over you. Why would you think it still stands?" Sarah hesitated before she answered. "I don't think it does, but I want to know if I understood you right. It seemed like you were offering more than just my dreams…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought in case she had been wrong in her assumptions.

"Oh, and what else could I have been offering?" Jareth asked, now looking amused. Sarah felt the heat rise in her face, and she knew she was beet red. With her stomach twisted in knots and her palms starting to sweat, Sarah blurted out what she wanted to know: "Were you telling me you loved me when you offered me the crystal?" She couldn't look at his face when she said the words, so she looked at the ground and waited for his reply. After what seemed like an eternity, Jareth finally answered her.

"Sarah, when you beat my Labyrinth you not only defeated me but you earned my respect; I won't trifle with you because of this. I do have feelings for you, but they cannot be acted on at this time." Sarah felt her heart leap at his words, but she also felt the nagging feeling that her hopes were about to be disappointed. "What do you mean, they can't be acted on at this time?"

Jareth sighed and asked, "How old are you my dear?"

"Fourteen", Sarah answered. "But I'll be fifteen in three months."

When she said this, Jareth visibly cringed. "Perhaps I was a little over zealous while I was trying to win the game." Sarah felt like the world was falling down around her. So that was it: She had been obsessing for over a month over a man who had only been playing a game. She felt a dampness on her face and realized she was crying. She quickly turned her back to him and wiped away the tears. There was no way she would give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Sarah, please don't misunderstand me." Jareth was now standing so close behind her she jumped at his voice. "It was wrong of me to make you that offer at your present age. You don't really understand what accepting it means." Sarah spun around to face him. "Don't talk down to me because of my age. I know what you were offering, and I'm more than ready to accept it."

"Oh you are, are you? You're ready to say goodbye to normal life and everything you're used to and live here with goblins and monsters?" Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but Jareth cut her off. "You're ready to leave your parents and brother forever, and never see them again?" When Sarah hesitated to answer, Jareth gave a knowing smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to have some life experiences first. You need to grow up, spend time with your family, and graduate high school."

Still fighting back tears, Sarah asked, "So you're saying you want me to wait three years and come back?"

"At least", Jareth replied, studying her face. "I want you to be certain this is what you want."

"And when I want to come back, how will I do it? Hoggle's already told me he wouldn't help me anymore."

With a wave of his hand, Jareth produced a crystal. "When you are ready to come back, hold this up to the light, look into it, and think of me. You will be with me in an instant." He placed the crystal in her hand, and she was surprised at the weight of it. It was cool to the touch, and the light from the window made it seem to glow. "How can I be sure you will want me to come back after so many years?" Sarah asked, still looking at the orb in her hand.

"If you don't believe my words, believe this." Jareth placed both hands on either side of her face and lifted it until she was looking into his eyes. He held her gaze and leaned closer and closer until he claimed her lips with his own. Sarah was filled with the euphoria that naturally follows a first kiss, but it was mingled with sadness since it was also a goodbye. Her heart beat wildly as she leaned into the kiss, and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to find she was standing in her room back home, alone and still holding on to the crystal. A lone tear drifted down her cheek, but she wiped it away and turned toward her closet. When she looked inside she found a heavy wooden box on the top shelf, and she carefully placed the crystal inside. After pushing the box to the back of the shelf, Sarah closed the closet door and whispered, "Get ready Jareth. In three years we will meet again."

The End

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who read my story, and to my three reviewers. It was great to see people take an interest in my very first (and most likely last) attempt at writing. I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
